Under conventional approaches, a client application for conducting investigations may be deployed on a mobile device. The client application may need to access resources hosted on a server to conduct the investigation. If the connection between the client application and the server is lost or poor, the user may be unable to obtain the resources necessary to conduct the investigation. As a result, a user's ability to conduct the investigation may be limited by the availability of sufficient connection/bandwidth between the client application and the server.